1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of fasteners. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clip for fastening and securing loose articles. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to a tether clip and method for fastening, collecting, gathering, and securing draped cloth and other materials to tables, window fixtures, or other fixtures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the past, one way to provide a decorative swag for a curtain, table cloth, fabric or other similar material, was to hand gather and pleat the swag one row at a time. Then while the gathered pleats were being held, one would try to pin through the several layers of fabric that have been gathered to secure them. If any of the pleats were accidentally missed, upon release those particular pleats would fall out. When using this method, one had to decide exactly where to begin collecting or gathering the fabric to create the most appealing swag or scalloped look. Thus, one would start at the bottom edge of the table linen, at a predetermined spot. Then using two hands one would manually gather fabric, determine the size of the pleats, and fold each preceding area the same way, constantly making sure that the pleats were even and still in place. Once the desired droop of the fabric and the gathered height to the table top were satisfactory, the pleated fabric would be held while the fabric was secured. If a pleat was not exactly the same as the others, it would be redone. If a securing member was not within reach, the pleating would be released and started over when a member was found.
One unsatisfactory, previously recognized approach in an attempt to solve the problem referred to herein involves the use of a stick pin. However, oftentimes it was difficult to force the straight pin or safety pin through each of the individual pleats made. After the pleats were secured, the pleating was then secured from underneath and behind into the surrounding fabric so that the pinned pleats would stay in place. Nonetheless, the pin might protrude from the pleat or be obvious to the guest. Moreover, no further decorations were available to attach except for ribbon bow, which only adds to the amount of material which has to be secured by the pin. Further disadvantages and limitations include the fact that the past pin procedure was time consuming; required one skilled or adept at understanding the concepts of swagging; caused pinhole damage to fabrics, as well as to fingers pricked with pins and to guests snagged or pricked with pins; limited the decorative options to one look; revealed unsightly pin protrusions; limited the thickness and weight of fabric available for use; limited the ability to decorate with anything other than what a straight pin may attach; required instruction and training; and was difficult to adjust swag depths without removal of pinned pleat.
Moreover, this previously recognized solution also has the disadvantage of relatively high costs, including high labor and training cost.
As decorating is a competitive business, a preferred solution will be seen by the end user as being cost effective, efficient, versatile, and providing almost unlimited swag and decorating options.
What is needed therefore is a method which does not require much, if any, training or skill; does not create perforations, indents or damage to fabric; generally does not use stick pins which protrude to injure the setup personnel or guests; and allows for quick setup and take down; one-hand manipulation; self-guiding as fabric is drawn up; automatic pleating; securely locking of fabric in place; inserting of greens, other accents or fabrics into pleating with ease as it is being gathered; consistency and uniformity of gather; detailed and elaborate pleating with multiple layers having fabric secured in place as the pleats are being made; customized pleating as it is being drawn up or after it has been secured; accommodation of any thickness from extremely sheer to heavy or textured fabric; generally unlimited styles of pleating and swag; adjusting swag drop to even it out or change the look without having to remove the device and repeat the entire pleating procedure again; extending of wear on fabric or linen, thus being cost effective; draping and adding of garlands and other assorted fabrics; using top edge of table, large thick ceiling swags which can be gathered with no damage to permanent fixtures and decor; suspending or hanging of items from the bottom, top or sides of the attachment clip; creating multiple layers of swags with several different fabrics and still be effective time management; creating a bordered edge around top overlap of table; securing chair ties; draping garlands, fabric, cord etc., from the bottom edge of swag; and attaching metallic, non-flexible items and larger items for decoration.
Heretofore these requirements have not been fully met without incurring various disadvantages.